bloody_painterfandomcom-20200213-history
Into Her Soul
Dear Diary, I’m scared. I have no option but to stay here. If I die and someone finds this journal, please read this to know what happened to me. Yesterday, I was moving into my house. I moved to get away from the rules my parents set. Now I wish I hadn’t moved. A little while after I started unpacking my things, I heard knocking at my door. I thought it was my dad or my mom. I opened it and I saw a large… ‘thing’, about eight feet tall, with huge eyes staring at me. It had nothing on it’s face, just eyes. It didn’t have hair or ears either. The thing had black skin, and it clearly had never eaten before. It’s skin looked like it would rip if it became any thinner. All of it’s bones showed. It’s eyes, though… it was able to see everything about me. Nothing was hidden. Somehow I knew this but I had no idea how this idea had been implanted in my brain. I screamed and made to run to my back door, but there was one there too. For a second, I thought it had moved. But I looked back, and the one from my door was right behind me, within arm’s reach. There were two of these things, staring at me, finding everything out about me. I was scared out of my mind. It was getting dark, as I could see out of the window. I grabbed one of the packed bags that was nearby and tried to whack one in the face, but it didn’t do anything. It didn’t even flinch, nor was it even slightly moved from the attack. They didn’t move. They just stood on either side of me. I kept looking at each of them, seeing if they would move. I was scared out of my mind, but I didn’t scream; I couldn’t. I was that scared. Then one picked me up. I was even more scared now, if that were even possible. It threw me into the living room. When I hit the floor, I lay stunned from the impact. I blinked away tears that were starting to well up, and the moment my eyelids slid open, the two creatures were immediately in front of me. No living thing could move that fast. But then I thought, ’They didn’t move. They just… appeared where they needed to be.’ It made sense. With their feeble legs, they wouldn’t be able to run. They would collapse. I then remembered they were able to pick me up. I stopped thinking because I was getting too confused. All they did was stand there and stare at me. Then one of them whispered: “Someone wants you. We will bring you to them when the time is right. Until then, we will not harm you physically, as long as you remain where we can see you. When the time comes, you will know.” The creature possessed a dark and daemonic voice. Then they just froze. I’m sitting in the same room now, writing this, and they haven’t moved anything but their heads and eyes. I packed some food in my bags, so I’m fine in that aspect. But I’m scared. I can’t leave. I want to leave. Oddly enough, they aren’t stopping me from writing this. They scare me every second of my life now. I can barely sleep. I have nightmares. If I die and someone finds this, I beg of you to find out what these things are, what they want, and a way to stop them. I don’t know who wants me. I don’t know why they want me. I have done nothing in my life except talk about boys to my friends. I don’t even do that anymore. But they’ll stare into my soul forevermore, until my time comes. Category:Creepypasta Category:Madness Category:Paranoia